A Marauders Legacy
by Felix Materosis
Summary: What if Harry's parents defeated voldemort? Story of Harry's life in a parallel universe. (helpful comments are appreciated since this is my first fanfic) [humor, romance, drama and adventure] {M-rating for 18 content later in the story}


Prologue:

James and Lily were sitting in the living room as they heard a loud crack outside. It was halloween and Albus had told them to go into hiding because a death eater told voldemort about a prophecy which could mean he would hunt them down. They heard screams as James ushered Lily towards the stairs to Harry's room. James was nervous, he had a hunch of what caused the screams. If he was right then no one would be able to foretell the outcome of tonight. He was scared, not for his life, but for those that belong to Lily and Harry. What would happen to them if he would die tonight? Will Voldemort spare them? He wished he knew what would happen, but no one could tell what happened in the mind of that psychopath. As soon as he saw Lily dissapear into his son's room he heard a loud bang and saw the door flying through the house. There he stood in the doorway, Voldemort looked at him, as if to give him a chance to step out of the way, but James wouldn't budge. For what seemed like hours they just stood there, looking at each other, trying to figure out what was on the mind of the person to their opposite. James thought about what Albus told him about Voldemort. He grew up in an orphanage, his mother died just after he was born and his father had abandoned them both. James felt a bit sorry for him, growing up without parents, he resented his name, he was named after his father who had abandoned him, Tom Riddle. In the end his upbringing didn't matter, if he was here to kill him and his family, then James would do anything to stop him. As he looked at Voldemort once more he noticed something, a look in his eyes which he couldn't quite explain, could it be regret? That's when Voldemort started talking.

_ 'You should have joined me when I gave you the chance. You have one last chance, otherwise you will have to face the consequences.' _ he hissed.

_'I would never join you Tom, I don't care about the consequences. I will do anything to save my_ _family'_ James calmly spoke.

_'Well then, if death is your desire, then I'll be honoured to grant you your wish. VIVENTO DISSOLUTO!'_ As voldemort shouted the spell James jumped to the side causing the spell to miss him. However, their cat Snowball wasn't as lucky and got hit straight in the chest, causing her to disband while still alive, time to mourn however wasn't there as Voldemort started casting spells. Within seconds a duel started, dark spells were thrown by voldemort and as James dodged every single one of them or deflected them with a shield charm. James casted some spells of his own as well, but neither of them managed to get a direct hit. The duel continued like that for another hour when suddenly they heard a voice causing James to smile, their plan had worked.

'_It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom_' dumbledore said '_The aurors and the rest of the order are on their way'_

_'That doesn't matter old man' _Voldemort sneered '_By the time they are here I will be long gone, and you will be dead_'

As Voldemort spoke they started duelling, it was a duel of epic proportions, James had never seen anything even remotely close to it in his entire life. Voldemort seemed desperate, as he started casting unforgivables, Dumbledore took him down at his feet with a gigantic fire whip and disarmed him.

_'We knew your secret Tom' _Dumbledore spoke calmly _'We have figured out about the horcruxes long time ago, the only problem was seeking you out alone' _

_'How?'_ Was the only word voldemort could manage.

_'Your followers aren't as thrustworthy as you thought them to be, we had our spies'_ Dumbledore spoke again _'Malfoy, Snape, Regulus, Nott? Didn't you ever notice it? It was them who told us that Pettigrew would betray us. All because I managed to guide them back to the light, it's a shame that during the last battle only Severus survived. Regulus told us about your horcruxes and brought us the first, the others we found by ourselves, the ring, Hufflepuffs cup, Ravenclaws diadem, your diary and the locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin are all in my possession. I will destroy them all by fiendfyre after you have been sent through the veil'_

James saw Voldemorts face grow pale as dumbledore said that as he heard more cracks, the aurors had arrived. After Voldemort had been taken away James ran upstairs to Lily and Harry.  
><em>'It's over, dumbledore defeated him'<em> James said as he hugged his wife and son.

The next evening Lily and James went to Sirius' appartment for dinner, they apparated just at the other side of the road. Glad that it was all over James let his thoughts slip to Harry, Remus was watching him as the toddler needed his rest. When they crossed the road, still thinking about the previous night, they heard a loud honk. James looked to his right, the last thing he saw before everything went black were two headlights of a truck.


End file.
